Don't Let Me Go
by Lazyr-Than-You
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have never really talked to each other in years just a "hello" on the streets nothing more. Slowly growing apart. when Tsunade sends them both on a mission they slowly relize how much they missed eachother by being there with eachother
1. Time

**Don't Let Me Go**

Rated 'M' just in case.

Kakashi and Sakura have never really talked to eachother in years. Just a "hello" on the streets nothing more. Slowly growing apart. When Tsunade sends them both on a Mission They slowly relized how much they missed out on each others lives and how much they truly missed each other. Step by step they grow closer together.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

My first ever fan fic ever. please enjoy! ^___^

* * *

A messy pink haired girl with a loose bun slumped on her desk. Sleeping on a pile of papers, scattered all throughout her desk. Her mouth parted open al little with a small line of drool seeping out her soft pink lips, landing on one of her patients files forming a small pool of her saliva

Walking down the hall to Sakura's office was a blonde long haired woman with amber eyes forcibly opening the door with an echoing bang.

"I WASN'T SLEEPING!" Sakura spring up, a pen and file in both of her hands. Staring at the amber eyed woman.

"Oh, really? Then what is that wet blob dripping from the folder and from your mouth, **hm**?" Tsunade glared at the finally awakened pupil raising a brow at her.

"Uh." She started but gave up when she saw her giving a murderous look in her eyes. "Okay, okay. I give up. Sorry Shishou, I had too much paper work and you know how it is. It get's piled up. Then they give you more and more every time. Like they _want _to See you suffer." Defeated, she put her head down facing towards her lap.

Sighing "yeah, you're right. Just don't become hokage, they do the same thing to you. The job is a pain in the ass, if you ask me." Grumbling at her job

"Hey Shishou?" looking up at her teacher

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't _you_ be doing _your_paper work? Shizune came here ad asked if I had seen you." Leaning backing her chair arms crossed over her chest and legs crossed Sakura gave a smirk to her teacher feeling like she had finally caught Tsunade with her "game"

"Wipe that smile off your face Haruno. You know what? I can give you more work to do." Tapping her finger on her chin as if she was thinking. "I have an Idea! You can get your little butt down to my office and do **all** my work for me. Don't forget to put a henge." she said with a sweet voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't tell where you are. I was just wondering how you sneak away from Shizune and where do you go to get some free time?" Wondering about her sensei.

She stared straight into her pupils eyes "There's no way I'll tell anyone where I go even if I'm done being Hokage."

Frowning again "okay shishou." Sakura gave up with a sigh. She really wished she would have told her, she always has been bothered and found by people. It's like they're watching her every move. They always seem to know where the hell she is at every damn moment. Even when she's in a tree outside Konoha, or in her bathroom, or even a place she has never been to before. Someone always seems to know her and need her for something. She tried relaxing at the top of the Hokage monument, but **no** everyone always seems to know when the hell she is **every **freakin' minute. She was getting annoyed with all the interruptions and always desperately hard to find a quiet place to relax where no one in the world ever goes to or knows about.

"Hey you, go home." Snapping Sakura out of her peaceful little fantasy "Take a week off. You need it. You look like shit you know."

"Really, You mean it?!"

"About you looking like shit and the week off." she raised a brow "yes." she smiled at her wide eyed pupil "oh, and when you come back you're going on a mission. You need to go out more often. I'll have a partner with you. Don't worry now I'll call you up and tell you about it when your week ends." she reassured her.

Sakura jumped on her pulling her into a giant bear hug and giving a little peck on the cheek before running off and screaming "I LOVE YOU SHISHOU. I promise I'll be ready when I come back. Oh, and I also promise I won't look like shit either." she gave her a wide grin over her shoulder.

Jumping into her warm shower she quickly relaxed and slowly scrubbed herself down, cleaning all the dirt off of her body. After rinsing she jumped out grabbed her towel, dried her off and wrapped it around her. Entering her room she quickly put on her over sized shirt and cute small shorts, plopped onto her bed. Putting her covers over her shoulders and hugging a pillow, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sun shinning from the window and shining onto her bed. She slowly awakened. She took a quick shower and changed into her regular outfit, a red shirt and her black shorts, but left out the skirt. She ran down stairs and grabbed a slice of toast and plopped it into her mouth. She looked through her cabinets and refrigerator noticing that everything was empty except Naruto's ramen when he comes over for a visit. 'Damn Naruto, when you come over you always have your food, I live here and have none.'

'Time to go to the market.' on her way there, there were tons of people go to and from their destinations. She bumped into people and a regular "oh, I'm sorry" and "excuse me" just to be polite to all these people.

She noticed a big mop of silver hair, he gave her an eye crease and his trademark "Yo."

She smiled back at him "Hi, Sensei"

They both walked on. Sakura was a little hurt because she never really talked to her sensei. All they did was this, bump into each other in the streets and say "Hi." nothing more. She really hoped she could have a conversation with him like when he talked with Sasuke with training or at least train her. Or like with Naruto, he still talks to him too and he also trained him. She really wished he could have taught her some Genjutsu or a ninjutsu. Something that would make her feel appreciated from him. Hoping she might run into him somewhere and have a conversation like in Ichiraku's or somewhere…different.

'Why am I acting like this, I don't care about him. He never paid any attention to me when I was a genin why would I suddenly care now. '

'**Relax Sakura he's not important to you just forget about him, its your week off from work. **_**Relax**_** damn it.'**

'You're right I passed Anbu and now currently working as a head medic. The top medic in Konoha, now surpassing the Hokage. I should be proud of myself.' Making herself plaster a smile.

To bad for being pleased with herself.

She clenched her hand into a tight fist and gritted her teeth.

"Damn you." She walked off silently into the streets.

She purchased her food and got home. Fully stocking her refrigerator and cabinets. She lay on her couch and stared at the ceiling 'now what?" continuing to stare at the ceiling, as to find an answer.

Jumping off her couch. Running towards her room she put on her ninja gear. She jumped off her balcony and onto the roofs "this is so much faster."

Finally she reached the training grounds. She stretched and did her warm up, 500 sit ups, 200 push ups and an hour of running non-stop at full speed to get her ready for the mission coming up. After finishing she worked on team combat. She made a clone of herself, making it into Kakashi. Then summoned her friend.

"What do you need me forrr darrling?" the tiger purred

"Hey, Byakko just watch my back and help me get this _thing_ down"

"No prrroblem"

"Remember, this is just training so relax a little ok?" hoping to calm down her hungry tiger

"Trrraining, got it"

They went to their positions Sakura and Byakko on a tree branch and the clone on the field waiting for them. Byakko jumped swiftly from branch to branch succeeding on making no sound. It sounds exactly like the wind ruffling the leaves. The tiger made her way around the trees like stalking a pray it hides in the bush waiting for an attack.

Sakura jumps down a few meters from the clone and came charging with her fist in the air. Like a second Sakura stares at her tiger in the eyes. Byakko understands the signal and comes charging at the enemy with her mouth wide. She leaps up from behind and claws the enemy in the face while having her sharp teeth sinking into the enemy's leg.

With that the clone 'poofed.'

"Great job on going for the leg. Smart girl." Smiling she went up to the tiger and patted her head.

"Grr."

"Hey what's wrong?" her tiger glared at her "Oh, I'm sorry Byakko I'll always call you by your name from now on" She crouched down to eye level with the tiger and gave her a reassuring smile and patted her on the head and gave her a hug.

"Good, now remember that from now on and for that you'll take care of my cubs for today. The tiger sat there and smiled up at her while being petted

"Hey, what now. I have to watch those trouble makers!?" with a screeching voice

"Look I disciplined them a lot while you weren't with them, they'll listen to you. Just threaten them that you'll tell me, they'll listen"

Sighing "Fine."

At the house Sakura took a shower, changed her clothes, lay on her bed, and closed her eyes for a while. She was getting ready to take a nap. "Sakura-chaaaan!" she heard by her balcony door. Taking a peek, noticing blonde hair.

"No, No, NO! Not **now**! Why me" grumbling at the person outside of her room

"HEY Sakura-chan!"

"**HEY**Naruto!" mocking his voice. "Stop yelling I heard you the first time damn it!" hitting Naruto over the head.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I just missed you that's it." rubbing his head where a bump was forming.

"Ugh, sorry Naruto. Jus a long tiring day that's all." walking up to him and healing his bump.

"Ah, thanks Sakura."

"Why are you here Naruto?"

"Why, I can't be with my old friend?" pouting at her and giving his big puppy eyes.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" looking at the boy crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let's eat RAMEN!" With his big bright eye's looking at her.

"Ok, but we eat here. I still have a lot of them here you can eat as much as you want."

Gasping "Whoa! So I can eat _all _the ramen here?" mouth hanging wide open and drooling.

"Yes, only if you help me take care of Byakko's cubs" trying to even it out from bothering her.

"Okay, I love those little guys! They're so cute!" trying to hide the fact that he just wants the ramen, but will help her out.

"Liar. What about the time when they pissed on you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at it comment.

"Uhhhhh"

"The time they pooped on you."

"Uhh"

"The time they bit you. Oh, my favorite. The time when they tricked you to jump off my second story balcony trying to see if you could land on your hands doing a handstand?" she gave him a hard glare and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Hey, it sounded believable and yes I did it, you saw me" he copied Sakura with his arms and turned his head like a mad little kid.

Snorting "Yeah, believable to _you_. Yes, but who snapped both of their arms and had to heal it?"

"HEY! At least I made it." he yelled and remembered "I never thanked you for that." his voice softened. He pulled her into a bear hug "thanks."

Calmed down by his sudden action "No, thank you Naruto" her voice softened like a faint whisper.

"I don't know why Naruto, but my day felt like crap. I really needed that a lot thank you." she hugged him back

"Yeah, ok. Ramen time!"

They both ran down stairs and ate. Sakura, a couple of onigiri. And Naruto, most of the ramen in the cabinet.

They both finished their lunch and Naruto headed towards the door to leave.

"Hey, I thought you would help me out when the cubs come!?"

"Sorry Sakura. I lost track of time. I have to go meet with Hinata at her house before she gets mad at me." He explained

"Ok, just don't break her heart." she warned "you guys make a cute couple." saying it with a sweet voice.

"Thanks Sakura I promise I'll make it up to you" he opened the door and left with a click.

"Ok, bye" she said to him. But never answered back.

Looking up at the clock "Damn, it's only 3:00. Ugh" She went to look at her calendar. Her eye's widened, tears fell from her cheeks.

"Damn it! How could I forget!" she clenched her fist and punched her wall making a hole.

.

.

...

It was the day her parents died.

The two young tiger poofed and slowly approached Sakura with worried eyes. "Sakuwa what's wong?" the little baby cub looked up at her.

"Yeah, why you cwying?" the other one asked

"Hey, I gotta go, tell your mom I said I'm sorry and please go back to her."

Both tigers looked at each other "uh, ok." they both disappeared then heard another poof.

"Hey! You said - what's wrong Sakura?" Byakko worried about her owner.

Sakura didn't answer her, she just kept sobbing.

She looked around and room and obsered where the girl was standing and took a look at the calender"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura. I forgot it was today. You can pay me back later when you feel better" Byakko understood what was happening.

"Thanks but can you stay with me please?"

"Sure"

She grabbed her black hoodie and put it on, walked out her door and too the memorial. Putting the hood on, she put her head down to hide her tears streaming down her face.

She approached the memorial and felt someone's presence then disappeared. She stopped right in front of the stone. Tears began streaming down her puffy cheeks. Silently she stood there and kept her hand on her parents' names that went on for 2 hours.

"I'm sorry"

She sat on the ground leaning on the stone with her legs crossed looking down at the ground while her hands slightly touching the ground looked dead to her because of the way she felt.

* * *

In the forest sitting on a tree a man wondering why she was there. Being curious he sat on a branch observing the pink haired woman. He saw her standing there touching the name 'or was it names?' he though. 'Who is she visiting?' he was curious about his old student. He saw her sit and lean on the stone looking at the ground. He looked at her eyes, which held many, many emotions but right now he saw none. Just eyes. She looked….dead to him. Her body was slumped 'why the hell is she like this?' being even more curious about her.

* * *

Sakura finally had the energy to stand up. Placed her palm against her lips and running it over the names. Looking at the sky "I love you"

'Eh! Did she have a boyfriend I never knew about?' Kakashi thought to himself

Slowly she walked away and still felt the presence from the beginning but didn't care about him. She just ignored him like what he did to her these pass years. While passing the tree he was on, she stopped right next to it. She kept her head straight not bothering to look up. It was silent just the whistling of the wind, rustling of the leaves could be heard.

"Leave me alone." Disgusted that he sat there for hours watching her. Not even bothering to say a "Yo" or "Why are you here?" he just left her there and stared at her, nothing more.

"I didn't think you'd find me here. I was very sure you wouldn't-"

She vanished

Leaving a shocked copy nin behind.

* * *

'Byakko' - white tiger... so yeah. You get it right?


	2. Meetings

**Meetings**

woo! 2nd chapter up. Hope you all like it. I took forever. I know it's _kinda_ long but idk you tell me. Thanks for those who like reading my story.

Thank you!!! ^__^

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!**

* * *

Sakura vanished in a burst of petals teleporting her in front of the hokage tower. Walking through hallway after hallway she wiped away her tears so none were left to be seen. She walked into the office stopping in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Hey, knock first!" shocked by Sakura. She never done that before. "Don't you have any manners?"

"Kakashi will come here and ask about why I went to the memorial." she explained "I know I kept that secret between us for a long time, but please don't tell him. I'll be the one." looking straight into her eyes fighting back the tears and not showing any emotions to her. Just trying to be strong for herself.

"When will you tell him?" Tsunade's eyes and voice softened. She too forgot what today was. How could she forget it. Her only student's day when her parents died. She was there what it all happened. She was there at their funeral. She was the only one there when Sakura needed someone. She was there when she saw her at her weakest point. She couldn't believe she forgot. " I'm sorry for yelling earlier." apologizing for being guilty for both of them.

Looking past her teacher and into the sky. She closed her eyes " When I forgive him, he owes me back good." She paused for a moment "He might try and follow me around."

"What will you do if he does?"

"Easy, I'll avoid him."

"Sakura, I know you don't like him anymore, but at least give the brat a chance. I thought you wanted him to talk to you."

" I gave him many, many chances. He's just the way he is." slowly opening her eye's looking at her sensei. "I can feel him. He's close. Thank you shishou, but it's time for me to go." She kind of forgot about Byakko who was now chasing the poor pig.

"Come here my little delicious frrriend." showing her teeth and taking out her claws. "Come on. I promise I won't chew."

"Hey, stop scaring TonTon we have to go. I'll feed you something better than a pig."

Not turning her head towards her owner but still at the frightened pig who looked like it will poop soon. "I'll be back, see you laterrr my delicious dinnerrr" purring at the pig.

They both disappeared from her office

'3'

'2'

'1'

" Tsunade."

"Ugh" grumbling 'Damn you Sakura I can't believe you were right . I should have gone with you'

"Hey, this is important you know." he said almost yelling at her.

"Shut up Hatake. Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Sorry, but please listen."

"Ugh, hurry up and talk."

"Do you know why Sakura went to the memorial?"

"No" she said monotone voice.

"She was crying and touching a name or names." he said in a worried voice. He didn't know why but he was worried about the girl. "She said 'I love you' looking straight into her eyes being serious about the situation.

Looking directly at the worried man in front of her. "Look. Why do you suddenly care about your _only_ female student?"

"Is it wrong to care about their _only_ female student." mocking the older woman.

"Only when you haven't talked to her in years, yet alone _see_ her."

"Yes I did see her."

"…"

In a soft voice she asked "Do you even know her?"

"Yes."

"What I meant was do you _know _her?" observing the man. "Ok, do you know her ranking?"

Tapping his chin. Being pretty sure of his answer. "She's a chuunin right?"

"She's not a chuunin Kakashi" 'Do you really think so little of her. Brat?'

"Jounin then." changing his mind. 'When has the time gone?'

"Look. I really want to tell you how much Sakura has grown, but its just not my place. Its Sakura's.

"Yes…yes it is." closing his eye 'Did you really accomplish a lot while I wasn't here with you?' Questions running through his mind. 'Am I really a bad teacher? Do you hate me? Do you need me?'

He poofed himself out leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

Getting up from her chair turning around to face the glass window. Sighing "Sakura, forgive the man. He needs you now, try letting him in."

Standing on the hokage monument Kakashi looking over the village. "I'm sorry. Sakura."

Leaning against the door of Tsunade's office Sakura stood there shocked at what she just heard. 'Damn you. Why do you have to suddenly care now. I didn't need you then and why do I need you now. Why can't you see that. Idiot.' tears escaping her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Balling her hand into a tight fist and slamming it against the door. Then disappeared and leaving in a swirl of petals.

Luckily she didn't break the door. Tsunade would have been pissed.

Opening the door after hearing the loud bang. Finding petals resting on the floor "Sakura." she said in a whisper.

Teleporting back to her home Sakura lay restlessly on her couch with her tiger.

Byakko felt her stomach growl "Sakura can I have my food now?"

"Sure come on." she got up, went into her kitchen and getting out a huge chunk of raw meat from her fridge then placing on to a plate for Byakko to eat.

Walking back to her couch where she lay there again.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" her tiger trying to get her to talk

" I am. I'm trying to sleep." In other words telling her tiger to 'bug off' "Aren't you _supposed _to be eating?"

"Yeah, I'm done." she said while licking her paws clean. "Come on Sakura. Don't you want to go some where to relax. Like the hot springs or something?" trying to let her go and enjoy her time off, but mostly for Byakko to go with her.

In a firm voice "No"

"Come on you can relax and unwind your tense muscles."

"No" Not changing her mind.

"Why not, don't you want to enjoy your vacation?" convincing her how special her time was and you can't waste every minute with it sleeping. "come on you only have a week. Well, less than a week now. Anyway, you have a mission after your week is over."

"I like your point." agreeing to her convincing friend.

"Ok lets go then."

"No not yet."

Giving Sakura a look "Eh, why not?"

"We're going at 12:00 or 1:00 in the morning so people won't get freaked out with a tiger in there." Mostly because she doesn't want anyone bothering her on her vacation and wanted some time to herself and only herself.

"Sure. I just want to go."

Sakura grabbed her towel, shampoo, and soap and shoved them into her bag. Walked down to her door and putting on her slippers. "Come on Byakko." smiling to herself imagining how empty it would be and how calming being by herself will be. Sakura held the door open for Byakko to walk out. The tiger did what she wanted her to do and sat outside by the door waiting for Sakura. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Walking along a silent street, seeing bright lights and some stars peeking out of the lit town trying to be the brightest they can. People out with their friends and family. The jounin teachers gather in the pub drinking and sharing jokes with one another. She smiled to herself on how peaceful it was during the night seeing everyone smiling and enjoying peoples company with each other. She got to the entrance of the hot springs and walked in. She put down her bag and stripped off her clothing and took her towel out. she left her clothes there but bought her shampoo and soap along with her. She took a step in and sat down where the water was just little above her breast. 'ahhh. Byakko you were definitely right about this' enjoying her stay at the springs."Byakko?" wondering where the tiger had gone this time.

After calling her name the tiger never answered back. She tried again "Byakko, where are you?"

Byakko stood at the entrance of the changing room. Byakko was ready for her grand entrance. she crouched down like a predator ready for an attack, wagging her tail getting ready to make a run for it. She took off at full speed toward the pool of water, leaping up high into the air. Then making a giant splash making the water from the springs seem like it was raining. She slowly floated to the surface and doggy paddled to the other end of the hotsprings knowing what will happen next.

"BYAKKO. what the hell!" Standing up from the big wave that was made.

"ahh, this feels good. you were right about me being right." smiling at her owner while floating on her back.

"Why'd you do that?!" waiting for an answer from her trouble making tiger.

" I was bored"

Sighing to stop herself from ruining her time, she just let it go and enjoy herself there. Her tiger spoke up again so she stopped to look at her.

"You know Sakura, you should sit down people might want to stay and look. You never know."

Blushing deep red she sat in the pool covering her breast with her arms.

"No one is here you know."

"Yeah, just warning you if someone is here."

"yeah, okay."

They both just sat there for a long time. Sakura sat back to lean on the wall and look at the stars. She got out of the water and grabbed her towel to lay it on the ground to lay there and look at all the stars shinning in the dark sky. Her tiger lay there next to her to keep her warm and enjoy the beautiful sight in front of them. Both of them didn't care that Sakura was naked. They're both female anyway, why would they care. After all the tiger knew the girl since the was a little baby. she rode on top of her like a horse but furry and smaller. She helped change her diaper grabbing the horrible thing with her mouth then disposing it. well, at least that was over for her. They are like best friends but mostly the tiger was the mother, protecting her young even though she had her own she still grew up with the girl. the only difference was most of the time Sakura did all the bossing and feeding. Byakko cared for her like a mother would.

Byakko got up and leaned forward with her paws stretched out. "Sakura, it's getting late. I know you can make it on your own so don't walk back to your apartment ok. Teleport back to your house." Making sure she would listen to what she was telling her.

"Ok I won't walk home I promise you"

"Ok, good night"

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell the cubs I said good night" she patted the tiger and gave her a tight squeeze.

"No problem." with that the tiger left leaving Sakura there to enjoy her time alone.

She grabbed her shampoo and started rubbing it on her head then dunking herself into the warm water. "ahh, that feels _very _nice." feeling the cold night air on her face then squatted down to make her whole body be surrounded by the warm calming water. She stood up and walked out to wash her body then jumping in to rinse herself off. "Ohhh yeah." 'That felt even better than before.' She got out and dried herself off with her towel, Shivering she quickly wrapped her towel around her and went into the changing area. She someone else clothes there. It had a green vest, a head band, dark blue pants, and a long sleeved shirt with an attached mask. 'Shit.' she thought about what she was doing there and how she made a _lot_ of noise cleaning herself. 'Since when the hell did he get here.' she ran to go and grab her clothes, but slipped on a puddle of water making more noise to add from earlier. She grabbed her clothes and put them on. she vanished out of there as quickly as she could.

In the hot springs was a man chuckling about everything she had done tonight.

He knew she would be surprised to find his clothes there and would leave immediately. He got up putting a towel around his waist, then changing into his clothes. He really didn't expect to find her here late at night. He would always come here this late so that no one could bother him. It was his weekly routine. He walked in to see the puddle of water of where she slipped. 'She made a big mess here and never bothered to clean it up.' he thought. 'the girl owes me.' soaking this up for when they become...maybe used to each other. 'dammit!' Tsunade was right. Why the **hell **am I suddenly caring about her. ok, I got a reason...I'm stupid. Yeah, that's it. I'm a stupid man. From now know on she will be nothing to me at all.'

She laid on er bed and closed her eyes. Today was a _very_ long day for her. She thought about it so much, replaying the day in her head over and over. She didn't know why she wanted to avoid him so much. She told herself yesterday that she really hoped to talk to him and run into him. And she did. She ran into him at the memorial, 'wait, that doesn't count. I wanted to be alone.' She ran into him earlier at the springs. well not really _run into _him, but he was there on the men's side. 'yeah. I really wonder why I'm avoiding him so much. This doesn't make sense.' Sighing I'll try talk to him. I guess tomorrow. _If _I run into him.' With that she fell straight to sleep.

In the morning she walked around Konoha hoping to run into the man. A few hours of roaming around she saw him. They bothed locked eyes at each other. Sakura waved her hand at him, she gave him a bright smile "Hi Sensei!" she called out to him while grinning. He just looked at her and walked right past her like she was nothing. No wave. Not even an eye crease. Nothing. She stood there looking at him. Her hand still up, her eyes looking up to him showed she was confused and hurt, her mouth showed no smile. Her lips were slightly parted while he passed by her like nothing happened.

'What the hell! The day I try to be nice and talk to him and not even get a regular 'Hi' and nothing!' now she was furious. 'All my time wasted to just talk to him and what do _I_ get?** Nothing**. Way to spend a nice day Sakura.'

She was pissed. She stomped off feeling her stomach growl. She got to Ichiraku's a few minutes later. She walked in to get a quick bite, walking in she found the oh, so wonderful person she wanted to see right now. Ignoring the asshole she grabbed a seat, farthest way from him Not even bothering to notice he was there. **"Calm down, just ignore him alright."**inner sakura told her.

'ok, don't make eyecontact just order food, eat, and leave.' calming herself she ordered a Miso soup and ate it quietly.

* * *

'hm, I wonder why she hasn't said anything yet normaly she would. he took glances at her. She looked normal, just a girl sipping her soup.

* * *

She noticed that Kakashi kept glancing at her. 'can you _please _stop looking here?' masking her true expression. She was getting a little irritated of him. hah, yeah right. she was getting very irritated. She stood up quickly and slammed her money on the counter "Thank you Ayame, tell your dad too" smiling at her and waving a good-bye. Once she left she walked out the restaraunt and stopped as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her. It was an anbu.

"Sakura?"

"yes?" giving the masked man a confusing look.

"Hokage seeks your presence at once."

Sakura nodded, bowed and halfway through the bow she left in a swirl of petals. leaving the anbu there that stood there to process what happened.

"That was cool." finally seeing something different from the smoke when someone teleports.

She appeared in front of the hokage's desk. "Yeah, Shishou?"

"I want you and a partner to go and escort a man back to his home."

"Eh, I bet the man is too lazy to walk there himself and wants us to carry him back there. Where does he live, the other side of the village?"

Tsunade quickly stood up and slamed her hands on the desk, leaning forward with her face right in front of her pupils. "look, I wasn't finished." giving her a warning tone.

She looked looked down to her feet. "Sorry" whispering to her.

"Ok. You and your partner will go to the border and wait for him to come there. Thats when you escort him to land of the snow. It's a 'C' ranked mission . I chose you two because right now everyone are on missions and only both of you are available." explaining it as short as possible.

"Sure I'll take it."

"Ok, but I assure you this is like a vacation for the both of you."

"Is that all?"

"A few more things, let me explain." seeing her nod she continued. "Ok you two will be gone for approximately two to three weeks. So pack your bags ASAP. You will be leaving today at 6:00pm and once you go to the border it wil be in the afternoon until you meet him.

"Uh, why do we leave so early?"

"You leave early because you guys can relax once you get there. It will be a long trip you know." She watched her nod. "Your partner will be there at _exactly _six. well, I hope anyway." 'Im possitive he won't' passing her a scroll which she caught with ease."ok, leave and pack your things."

Looking at her clock it was only 2:00 pm. She has lots of time. She packed her bag ad took a long shower. Now it was 5:00. 'Ok one more hour' she grabbed her bag and ninja gear, ran downstairs to have a quick snack. She left at 5:30 to see if her partner would go early, maybe not this early though, when she got there she didn't see her partneranywhere. So, she put down her bag, took a seat on the ground next to the gates and leaning on it for support. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Two hours passed still sleeping and no sign of a partner. She felt a familiar presence. She snapped her eyes open and met ones none other that Kakashi Hatake's.

* * *

Nighty, night people


End file.
